RaveN
"2 RavenJuices... ''Oh this is Christmas!" -11thdoctor on the 2269th post of Top-Kek, December 11th, 2014 RaveN, formerly known as Ravenjuice is a recurrent user and a ''historical newfag'' of Top-Kek, rather known for his regular OC contribution which include most of his posts. Since the beginning of the year 2016, Ravenjuice has seen his username changed oftenly. He's been bearing over time, the following usernames : * RaveN * Nancy * Fancy Nancy * RaveN Please * RaveN McFishyOC * R History Origins Like every god-damn users of this f*cking site, Ravenjuice originates from Hugelol where he remained a rather silent user. Soon after the revolts of September, RavenJuice learnt about GandalfTheGrey's leaving, and somehow managed to know about the existence of Top-Kek where Gandalf was going to, and therefore decided to pack up and settle on the site around mid-October 2014. He was banned as well, though the reason is unknown. On Top-Kek Contribution "hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it." -RavenJuice on the 2015th post of Top-Kek, 27th November 2014 When RavenJuice first arrived in Top-Kek, the site was in the middle of an OC contest called the LOTR OC War. This adding to the exaggerated worshipping of "Glorious OC" that the community was preaching, RavenJuice decided to make OC on his own. On his first post on the site, Top-Kek vs The Rejoke, RavenJuice edited a scene of the "Scott Pilgrim" movie, where he featured as the main character. The post received 29 keks, or else-said, a rather good review. As he attempted to continue with this idea representing himself is Scott Pilgrim, he tried to create a serie of OCs resuming a fictive adventure of himself as Scott Pilgrim on Top-Kek, where he would have to defeat the "7 evil posters of Top-Kek." At the introduction of Webm, RavenJuice started to exploit as possible the new file option. He posted a high amount of Webms OC, including "Attack on Top-Kek" considered as one of his finest OCs. However, his first OCs have occasionally been criticized (cf: Self-Centered OC Affair) Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from creating OC, with the highest rated of his being What Top-Kek Will Look Like When The Site Goes Official which received 47 keks. On 29th November 2014, RavenJuice attempted to launch an OC series called "Lord Of The Keks" where he called upon the finest posters of Top-Kek to join him in his project. The Project will be contributed by several other users such as 11thdoctor or Gandalf the White. "inb4 cunts downkek me to make me go down to 999" -RavenJuice about his account scoring the 1000 keks bar, on the 3306th post of Top-Kek, 18th March, 2015. Trivia * RavenJuice seems to get along well with many other users, such as TionBlaze and features in this group: The New Fag Alliance. * Although he's been in an argument with him in the past, he seems to remain in good terms with Takalisky, with whom he collaborated in severals of the latter's OCs, on the 1904th or the 3720th posts of Top-Kek. * He runs a joke with the oldfag 11thdoctor, that they would be dating each other, and that they would have got married on the 26th of November 2014. RaveN and the name changes RavenJuice has become the victim of a running joke on Top-Kek, where the admins (mostly Takalisky) keep changing his name whenever they see an opportunity to do so. RavenJuice requested his name to be changed to RaveN, since everyone called him that anyway. Since the community on top-kek is well known for not taking things too seriously and turning everything into a circlejerk, it became a tradition to have the admins change his name on a regular basis. So far his name has been: * Nancy * Fancy Nancy * RaveN please * RaveN McFishyOC * raveN * R Category:Users Category:Historical newfag